The disclosure relates to systems and methods for printing or decorating electronics, and more particularly to systems, such as a customized and selective decoration of internal tube-like surfaces of three-dimensional electronic housing using pre-printed films with splinter resistant property, and methods of adhering a film to an internal surface of a tube-like structure.